


No Stopping Now

by messier51



Series: One-shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bicycles, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messier51/pseuds/messier51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas learns to ride a bicycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Stopping Now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://messier51.tumblr.com/post/85982722122/fluffy-ficlet-with-ceeainthereforthats-bicycle).

“Cas, why do you want to learn how to ride a bicycle?” Sam wasn’t teasing, just curious.

“We–” Cas started, face scrunched up. “Dean was explaining something, and he said ‘it’s just like riding a bicycle,’ except _I don’t know how to do that either.”_

* * *

 

Sam figured it was a good thing Cas was so intent on the old 6-speed Schwinn he’d dug up from one of the dungeons, because even though he stopped from giggling there was no way he would be able to school his face completely. Watching or helping Cas figure out the finer experiences of humanity was kind of like having a verrrrry serious younger brother. After pronouncing the bicycle "curse-free” they’d brought it out to the dirt road running alongside the bunker.

So far, all Cas had done was stare at it.

“C'mon Cas, just try it out. You’re not gonna figure out how to ride the thing by glaring at it. I mean–unless you can do that?”

“No Sam, I can’t. I did read the 'wikihow’ page on the internet about it, and it doesn’t seem too hard.” Cas almost sounded _more_ disappointed about that, if anything.

“Sam, what do I do if I fall?”

“You’ll be fine, Cas, it’s not very far from the seat to the ground–I’ve seen you get back up after worse. And it won’t hurt the bike. You just gotta get back up and try again!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, just, get a move on why won’t you? I’m gonna get old sitting here watching your staring contest with a rusty bicycle.”

Sam was a little surprised when Cas wasn’t able to get it right the first time he tried, but after some pointers and a demonstration, Cas figured it out. Running down to the end of the road to keep up with him, Sam was able to make out the yelled words “SAM HOW DO I STOP!”

Walking back slowly with the bike between them, Sam pointed out the finer points of the bike’s braking mechanisms.

“Not your fault the brake lines aren’t connected up, Cas, we should take this old thing in and get it tuned up if you really want to ride it. In theory, the bike would’ve slowed down and stopped when you clutched the breaking lever.”

“I see.”

Dean was leaning on the railing of the bunker’s front steps with a mostly empty beer bottle as they returned, a calm smile replacing an almost-worried look on his face. Sam’d heard the door open just before he’d taken off after Cas, not thinking much of it.

“If you two are done playing around, you should get your asses inside so we can eat. ’m fucking hungry.”

“Sure, man. What’s for dinner?”

“Dunno, did you run anything over that’s edible?”

“Nah man, Cas actually did a good job–he just needs a bike that works.”

“Sam, that’s not necessary. I think I understand well enough now, and I don’t think a working bike will be useful for fighting monsters.”

“No but next time, I bet between the two of us we could get Dean on the bike–c'mon, it’d be fun!”

He didn’t get a reply from Cas, but noticed how the bike didn’t disappear back into the depths of the bunker either. Over the next few weeks, in their downtime (and with a little help from the internet and a few tools knicked from the basement) Cas almost got the old bike back into working condition.

Before letting Cas out of the house with it, Dean insisted on checking over his handiwork. Each bolt checked and retightened, each line checked, each gear and link in the chain doublechecked.

“Not bad, work, Cas. Maybe next time I’ll show you how to change the oil on a car.”

When Sam and Cas (and a few beers) finally convinced Dean to take a go on the bike, he hit a root and face planted into the bushes to the side of the road.


End file.
